baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
I See the Light
"I See the Light" is the seventh episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It is the twenty-ninth episode of the series. Synopsis Fresh from a defeat at Mother Gothel's hands, with the loss of Dorothy's loved one Auntie Em, the reinvigorated heroes leave Sleepy Hollow to pursue Rapunzel, an ancient enemy of Gothel's. Meanwhile, Belle and Maurice part ways. Ursula attempts to stop Dorothy from retrieving the elixir that will send Ursula to damnation. Mother Gothel summons the Headless Horseman to do something that the heroes will blame on Rapunzel. In flashbacks, Rapunzel pursues her dream and escapes Gothel's clutches, and stumbles upon Belle on the way. Recap A recap is required! Red Riding Hood and the other heroes inspect the Tower which has suddenly appeared. Belle enters, and sees a long lock of hair on a table, with a sign - "Find Rapunzel". Belle exits and shows Annemarise what it is, asking if she knows who Rapunzel is. Annemarise doesn't -- but Maleficent does. Maleficent reveals that Rapunzel is Mother Gothel's nemesis. Maleficent also reveals that Rapunzel now resides in a castle with her loved ones. Belle, Ariel, and Red decide to go, but Briar stops them. She says Belle needs to make peace with Maurice, and that they have a portal for Ariel to go through. Ariel watches as the portal surges, and jumps in, returning home. After Red and Briar depart Sleepy Hollow, they run into Dorothy Gale and Robin Hood. The duo are fresh from seeing Auntie Em move on. They ask where they are going - the Kingdom of the Sun. Meanwhile, in flashbacks, Rapunzel lets down her long locks and carefully escapes her tower prison. She comes across a Sir Rider, who offers to take her home. Rapunzel refuses, but Sir Rider reveals she is a princess. Rapunzel agrees, and they go on to Sir Rider's horse Maximus. Belle and Maurice meet at the diner, where Maurice hugs Belle and says he is the mayor of the French Village. Belle then falls asleep, as Ursula, Mother Gothel, and the Headless Horseman step out and immobilize the hero and Maurice. Red and Briar find Rapunzel's tower, but move on. Eventually, they reach the Castle of the Sun, where Sir Rider greets them. Briar reveals they need Rapunzel's help to defeat Mother Gothel, when Queen Anna and King Roland come down. They reveal what they need. Rapunzel comes out, and decides to help, to Anna, Roland, and Rider's dismay. Red, Briar, and Rapunzel depart. Meanwhile, Dorothy and Robin visit the potion shop Ursula owns, and finds the Damnation Elixir. Ursula appears, and warns them not to use it. Dorothy refuses, and throws it at Ursula, but she puts Tinker Bell in the path. Robin stops it with an arrow. They resolve to sentence Ursula to damnation later. Maleficent and Prince Phillip eat at a cafe when Briar enters, having separated from Red and Rapunzel when she hears a scream. They rush to the Diner, where Belle is in anguish, crying over her unconscious father. Maurice wakes up. He bids Belle farewell, and heads for the town line. Maleficent, Phillip, and Belle chase after, and as Maurice crosses the line, his soul disintegrates. Belle collapses in tears and swears revenge against Rapunzel. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Anna Fox as Annemarise * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood Guest Starring * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel * Betty Brown as Ursula * Chandler Morris as Maurice * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Thomas Darwin as Sir Rider Co-Starring * Miranda Dailson as Queen Anna * Eric Johns as King Roland